Who is she?
by Amylou
Summary: ok a strange ship is attacking the andromeda and they are looking for somebody in perticular rated for future chapters
1. Default Chapter

TITLE Who is she?  
  
AUTHER Me  
  
Synopsis ok the entire crew are onboard the Andromeda and they are being attacked by a strange alien ship and the aliens are looking for somebody. In the story trance is gold.  
  
Discalmer Don't own andromeda or anything romotely to do it.  
  
"CODE RED, CODE RED!"  
  
"unadintified ship on our stardboard bowle"  
  
"all hands to command!"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"s**t there shooting at us"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"attempting to hail them no response"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"Tyr fire at will"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"firing"  
  
"CODE RED!"  
  
"Captin we have a hull breach on deck 12!"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"Hull breaches on levels 5-9"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"Our weopens are do no damage!"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"I have never seen a ship design like this"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"Trance what wrong?"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"were getting a hail from the alien ship"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"Patch them through"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"Surrender the Noemi or you will be destroyed!"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
"The Noemi called trancia"  
  
"CODE RED"  
  
Everybody on the command deck turned around and looked at Trance.  
  
"ohh c**p" Trance muttered.  
  
Then she and the ship attacking them both vanished in bright green light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I know its short but i didn't have much time to go into a lot of detail so sorry. Please review and when i have time i will add extra and better written chapters. 


	2. what now?

Title: Who is she?  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author: AmyLou  
Series: Andromeda  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: no major but trance is gold so Ouroboros onwords  
Summary: Andromeda has just been attacked by an unknown attacker and Trance has been kidnapped  
Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the Characters or anything to do with Andromeda (sniff).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~* the remainder of the andromeda crew are standing on comand looking bewildered and socked. "ok where is she? what just happened!" said Dylan. "she, they, the ship were there and then they were gone i cant explain it" replalied Andromeda. "tesseracts?" " I don't think so the energy given off is a lot different to the energy given off by tessearcts" said harper. "Harper find me an explanation NOW!" "Yess boss" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "So trance long time no see" Trance looked around at her surroundings she was on a ship. The ship was unlike the andromeda all the surfaces were a unnatural silver colour. She was in a holding cell of somekind unlike the ones on the andromeda instead of see through doors there was a wall of shimering energy (like on star trek). In front of her stood a man he could of easily passes as human if you didn't look to closely his skin appeared to be hanging as if it didn't belong to him. Also his eyes were wrong they looked totaly normal except when you looked into them they were empty souless like a dark bottomless hell like void. Right now Trance was looking ino these eyes. "I wont tell you" "you will they always do after some time and pain" "if your trying to scare me it won't work" "are you sure then why is your voice shaking" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Haper walks back into command after fixing the battle damage. "harper anything? "I haven't a clue how they did it but i think i have found a way to follow them" He now had everybody attention. "ok that little trick of theres took up a lot of energy and therefore gave off alot of heat and radiation and i think with a couple of modifications to our sensors we can track them" "These modifications how long will they take?" "these modifications are unfortunately are big modifications and with the damage the andromeda took in the fight its gonna take a long time" "how long" "20 to 30 hours and by then the radiation may of disappeared" "then you'd better work fast". ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ok sorry for the short chapter i will write more soon please review!!!! 


End file.
